Teachings in Friendship and Love
by Yukari Winter
Summary: Ikamu, Sango's childhood friend, has returned and Miroku wants to learn a thing or two from him in time for Sango's birthday...and the dance. Will he make it?
1. Good Morning

Yorika Winter- Okay, i suck at fanfics that some people might like, but i'm good at the ones some other people might like. So go aheadwith those flames of yours and i'd be very happy to answer everything during my fanfic.

Fanfic

The morning sun shined through the window as Sango rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Gosh...morning already? I just slept!" Sango murmured before she yawned.Looking to the clock, she could clearly see the bright red numbers in front of her. Slowly getting up, she stretched and slipped off the bed. Rubbing her eyes once again, she walked the the closet and slid open the door.

One by one she went through the clothes and finally settled on a button-down white collared shirt and a black mini-skirt. She walked to the mirror and took out a comb from a drawer. Combing her hair throughly, she thought about what she had to do today. She needed to...go to her classes...had a study group meeting...oh, yeah, and she had to go back home to check up on her family.

She pulled out a red ribbon and she tied her hair up into a ponytail. Sango was very careful because she had accidently ripped a ribbon before. ACCIDENTALLY. Walking over to her desk with the computer, she dragged her backpackonto the deskand fumbled through the books inside.

"Kagome had better be done with my history book, I need it today to study," Sango reminded herself.

Finally throwing in her cellphone, she slinged the backpack over her shoulder and took her jacket. Carefully, she placed the backpack onto the rug and put on her jacket. Picking her backpack again, she started out the door, half-asleep I might add.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the hallway of the dorms, a door suddenly opened to her right, revealing a bright Miroku, wide-eyed.

"Hey Sango, how are you this morning?" Miroku asked politely in his genuine smile. Sango rollled her eyes. He did this every morning.

"Hey Houshi-sama, I'm doing great," Sango answered in a positive dismissive tone, since she did not want to continue this conversation any farther.

"So...what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, grinning.

"Hanging around the shop. Don't even think about doing what you did last time. The boss was so enraged," fussed Sango, starting to walk around.

"Catch you around!" the houshi yelled after her. He sighed then dragged his backpack onto his shoulder and walked down the opposite hallway.

Yukari Winter- I hope kikki stops bye later to check over.


	2. The DoubleDate

The after classes bell rang and sighs were heard throughout his classroom. Miroku slipped on his backpack and walked into the hallway with the rest of the students.

"Heyy Miroku," said a girl with curly blonde hair as she passed by. Miroku waved causually and grinned. Turning around the corner, another girl walked up to him.

"Hi Miroku, how's it go'in?" asked the girl. Miroku stopped walking and leaned against the close-by wall.

"Oh...nothing. May I ask for you name?" he questioned. He watched the girl giggle and blush.

"I'm Ayumi, my room is down the hall on your floor," Ayumi said, smiling brightly.

"Is that so?" Miroku said. He thought inwardly to himself before the girl spoke again.

"Got anything happening this afternoon?" asked the girl, her chocolate eyes wandering off into the hallway. Miroku smiled again at the girl.

"Not much...I'll stop by your dorm if you want me to," suggested Miroku glancing around the hallway.

"Nah...how 'bout the tea place down the street?" wondered Ayumi.

'Tea place?' miroku mentally thought, 'Do i really look that much like a peacefull monk guy? Well yeah i'm a monk but i'm not THAT-'

"Miroku? Umm...is it okay, I mean..." Ayumi's perky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I mean sure I'll meet you there after classes?" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah. I'm bringing a friend of mine. Maybe you should bring one too," Ayumi said and waved.

Miroku stood there and blinked. So that wasn't a date...but who should he ask? A name in neon flashed in his mind. He was off to his next class.

* * *

Miroku lazily tapped his pencil against the desk, waiting for the bell to ring. He reminded himself of what he was doing right after this class, during lunch. Finally, the bell had rung. Leaping off from his seat, he quickly stuffed his books down his backpack and walked out. 

Looking through the lunch area, he spotted Inuyasha's read sweater and Kagome's green skirt..er.i mean green top. Making his way to the visible two, he finally spotted Sango in her white and black outfit. Smiling, he called out to Inuyasha and gave him a quick wave. Miroku joined Inuyasha on a bench and Sango joined Kagome on a bench.

Miroku observed Sango and Kagome talking away happily about their grades. When he caught on about report cards, he let out two words in a whisper.

"Holy shit," he murmured. Inuyasha turned to him from this ramen as he ate.

"What?" Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed as he continued to eat his ramen.

"My chemistry grade! Damnit. If i don't raise my grade up, i won't be able to go to the dance!" Miroku exclaimed, still keeping his voice low as usual.

"Well good for you. Sango's got the best chemistry grade. Both ways you look at it," Inuyasha whispered to him in a grin. Miroku threw a disgusted face at him.

"Stay with Kagome, Inu," Miroku growled. Just then, a boy had walked up to Sango. Miroku stared at them and kept his ears WIDE opened as Inuyasha slurrped up some soup loudly.

The boy with short black hair anddark browneyes extended a hand to Sango as they shook.

"My name's Kurasaki," he offered in a pleasant smile Sango smiled back.

"Sango, pleasure to meet you," she responded flashing a smile. Setting her rice down, Kagome nudged her and Miroku continued glaring.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to a resturaunt...dinner?" Kurasaki asked, still grinning. Miroku immediatly stood up and interrupted them.

"Actually, she's busy. We're on a double date tonight," Miroku spat out. Sango gave Miroku a quizzing look but Miroku ignored it. Kurasaki sighed, then looked at Miroku.

"Well...in that case, will tommorow's breakfast be alright?" Kurasaki asked politly, shifting his attention to Sango. Sango nodded and smiled lightly. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and made him stop slurping as Miroku sat back down. Had he just said they were going on a double-date? 'Oh great,' Miroku thought, 'I said DATE.'

Kurasaki had walked away when Kagome joined Sango again with a bright smile. So lunch continued.

* * *

"You said a date this AFTERNOON! Kaede was so angry when you hung around at the shop the last time I was working, what will she say about me NOT being there?" Sango yelled at Miroku.

Miroku shrunk but quickly gave her an answer,"I said directly after classes. So you havehalf anhour before you job starts. We can hang there for one hour and you can leave early."

"That half an hour is the time it takes me to do one fourth of my homework and put hitch a ride to the shop," she complained, clearly not wanting to agree. Lunch was almost over.

"I will get someone, just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE come! This is the only time I will beg!" Miroku pleaded with puppy eyes. Sango sighed and gave up.

"Fine. I will go with you, and you still owe me one. How about no groping me for the rest of the day?" she suggested as she threw away her disposible bowl.

"Aww...is that the only thing you can-"

"Yes. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal, deal, deal," concluded Miroku. Finally, the lunch bell rang and they all hurried inside.

* * *

Yukari Winter- please tell me how i'm doing. 


	3. The Afternoon

Miroku walked in to the tea cafe with Sango behind him. Finally spotting Ayumi, they sat down.

"So how was your day?" Miroku asked as the cafe door noisily opened to the streets again.

"Good," Ayumi said. Judging from her looks, Sango could easily conclude she was a bit "frustrated."

"Hello, my name's Sango," Sango quickly introduced. Ayumi smiled with a friendly shine.

"Ayumi. It's a pleasure to meet you. But...gosh, the bastard's late!" Ayumi complained, clearly ticked off.

"Who's "the bastard"?" Miroku questioned in a curious tone.

"Oh, Ikamu Senyo," Ayumi quickly stated.

"Someone mention my name?" asked a friendly voice. Ayumi quickly scooted over to let a guy sit down. He had black short hair and deep black colored eyes. His smile was friendly and also saying "sorry for being late."

"Oh mygosh Ikamu, I expected you to be here earlier than ME! You kept people waiting!" yelled Ayumi enraged.

Ikamu sighed," Kaede-san told me I could skip the afternoon duty. Sango, what are you doing here?" His attention suddenly shifted to the quite maiden.

"Miroku," Sango started, gesturing to the guy sitting next to her,"Told me I had to come." Miroku sighed and looked back at the menu. A waitress set another menu down for Ikamu as she passed by.

"Well Kaede is really needing your help, cause I'm not gonna be there," he said. He silently went into scanning the menu.

"Well, I'll have some iced green tea," concluded Miroku, finally looking back up.

"Mango slush," Ayumi ordered.

"Iced peach green tea," Sango stated.

"Hmm...strawberry and banana smoothie," told Ikamu to the waitress who was scribbling down orders.

"Right away," she said as she quickly walked away.

"What DID take you so long?" Ayumi poked at Ikamu's watch.

"I went down right after class to ask Kaede if I could skip my afternoon shift, then I went back to the dorms to drop off my backpack and hurried down here," Ikamu murmured, getting a bit annoyed with the questions.

"Not hurried enough. Oh, Miroku, this is Ikamu. Ikamu, this is Miroku. And I think you two have met," Ayumi announced, meaning Sango and Ikamu.

"Yes," Sango answered in a dismisive tone, "But I have never seen you in my afternoon shifts."

"I am supposed to be on the shift right now. I have a very short afternoon shift, but an early and long morning shift," Ikamu answered. Miroku was slightly annoyed by the two's eye connection.

"How long have you two known each other?" Miroku questioned. Ikamu and Sango thought for a momment as Ayumi and Miroku nailed their eyes to them.

"About...Iunno...elementary school?" Sango answered.

"Kindergarden...first or second grade?" Ikamu agreed.

"Interesting..." Ayumi said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Ikamu asked. The waitress came back and set their orders infront of them.

"Oh...nothing. Just have you ever considered-" Ayumi was immediatly cut off.

"No." Ikamu and Sango said in a flat tone at the same time.

"It's just that you've known each other for a long time..." she said in a suggestive tone.

"We're just good and long friends," Sango quickly interrupted before Ayumi could get any farther. Miroku sat uneasily next to Sango and finally sipped his iced green tea from the glass cup.

Ikamu settled on drinking his smoothie from the red straw. Ayumi gave up and gulped down her mango slushi, and Sango lightly drank her's. After a few minutes of silence, Miroku finally spoke up.

"So this Kaede...does she offer jobs easily?" Miroku asked. Sango and Ikamu shook their heads. Miroku sighed and quickly finished his iced tea. Ayumi was the second to finish.

"What did you ask me to talk about?" Miroku finally said again.

"Oh...just a friendly get-together since school's been kinda rough lately. I bring my FRIEND you bring your FRIEND," Ayumi stated, emphasising the word "Friend."

"Ah..." Miroku sighed. Soon the group got into discussing classes and teachers. And Miroku made a date with Ayumi near the end of the meeting.

"Hey Sango, need a ride to Kaede's ?" Ikamu asked as they exited onto the streets.

Sango's eager eyes shone brightly," Yeah. Most definetly." Ikamu showed her the way to his McLaren, and helpedher in.

"So how was your summer?" Ikamu asked in a friendly tone, "I mean like...before school started. Actually, the whole middle school?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Kaede's the main place I am at," Sango answered. Ikamu seemed extremely different when the two were alone. He seemed much friendlier and opened.

"Ah," he answered. Promptly, they reached Kaede's shop and Sango waved good bye to Ikamu and thanked him for the ride. He gave her his dorm number if she ever needed it and he drove away.

She entered the shop and was quickly greeted by Akita, her best friend that went to another highschool, but also worked with her at the shop.

"Where's Kaede?" Sango asked. Akita pointed to the back and continued dusting. Sango quickly tied on her aporn and hurried to the back. Kaede was their signing a package order.

"Hello child," she greeted," Today, you may serve our guests, and organize or stock. It's quickly coming and going, ay?"

Sango nodded,"Have a nice day Kaede-baba." Sango went back to the front and the cash register was occpied by Kai, another employee, and the third and last one. He was extremely intelligent and goes to the same school Akita goes to. He had long brown hair he tied up in a low pony tail.

Quickly passing by the new items, she marked things on her checkboard. This was going to be a long shift...


	4. Visiting Home

* * *

Running across the street, she quickly took out her keys and unlocked the school gate. Rushing inside, she checked her watch. 'Darnit, late again!' she thought. She headed straight for the stairs and dashed up to the fourth floor, where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were waiting. Also, Ikamu and Ayumi. 

"Hey Sango! We have new recruits!" shouted Kagome from the long table.

"I see..." Sango replied, eyeing some room for her books and paper. She took a seat next to Ikamu and Miroku.

"We're going over chemistry," Ikamu whispered to Sango, helping her out. Sango smiled and nodded, flipping to the correct page.

"First of all, we should memorize the charts. I've made a chart, color-coded too. We can each memorize a certain color, and we'll rotate," Kagome announced. Ayumi raised her hand.

"I suggest learning the chemicals, and what it does first," Ayumi suggested. Kagome slapped herself.

"Of course, thank you Ayumi," she said they all started making flash-cards.

* * *

The study was done, and they all headed out of Kagome's dorm. Inuyasha stayed, Miroku and Ayumi chatted...preticullarly about Ikamu and Sango, and Sango and Ikamu chatted.

"What are you going to do now?" Sango asked. Ikamu shrugged.

"Sleep?" he suggested. The two chuckled.

"I'm gonna visit my family, wanna come along. It's been a long time since they've seen you," Sango stated, "And I doubt that Miroku's gonna give me a ride." Ikamu nodded and the two headed for the elevator.

"How's Kohaku?" Ikamu questioned.

"He's fine. He talks about your younger sister a lot. They're in the same classes," Sango answered. She punched the letter G and Ikamu punched the "close door" button.

Ikamu straightened his black jacket and glanced at Sango, "You sure that you don't need a jacket?"

Sango shook her head as the door opened. They walked to Ikamu's car and got in.

"How was your summer? Or middle school?" she inquired. Ikamu shrugged.

"Been at home a lot. Then Kaede's place...that's about it," Ikamu stated. Sango signaled to a right as they met the first traffic signal.

"Don't worry, I remember where you live. My mom used to take me there all the time when we were little," chuckled Ikamu. Sango smiled and looked around the car.

"Nice car," Sango murmured, "How'd you get the money?"

"I worked nice long hard shifts at Kaede's," Ikamu responded. Sango let out a "oh" and looked out the window.

"How often do you visit home?" Sango wondered.

"Whenever I feel like it. You?"

"Once every two weeks,"

"Well here we are," he said as they stopped infront of a white house. The two got out and Sango walked to the doorsteps and rang the door bell. They could both here a clatter from the second floor. Just then, someone opened the door.

"Sweety, I've missed you so much," said Sango's mom, hugging her.

"Mom, remember Ikamu?" Sango stated as she was released.

"Oh yeah! Ikamu! Haven't seen you lately. I've only seen your younger sister!" her mom said, giving him a friendly handshake before the two were lead inside the house. Sango inhaled the sent of her mom's famous cake, "The Cake," was what it was called by the neighbors.

"Hey mom, is your cake ready yet?" Sango asked.

"No. Almost. Why don't you take Ikamu up to Kohaku's room? He'll be glad to see him," suggested Sango's mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Kyori," Ikamu said and follwed Sango upstairs.

"You didn't need to say anything," Sango whispered to him as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm being polite," he said, "That IS her name right?"

"Yeah, her maiden name. She's out with this other boyfriend now. That's what Kohaku's been saying," she murmured back.

"Going smooth?" he questioned.

"From what Kohaku says...yeah..." she answered, both still whispering as they got to the second floor.

"You must trust your brother," he murmured to her.

"Yup," she answered as she knocked softly on Kohaku's door.

"WHO IS IT!" came a holler from inside.

"YOUR SISTER AND YOUR SUPRISE GUEST!" Sango hollered back in a louder voice. The door immediatly opened and Kohaku's suprised grin fell into a happy smile.

"IKAAMMUUU!" he yelled and gave him a quick hug.

"You gonna let us in now?" Ikamu asked. Kohaku dumbly opened the door wider as the two stepped in.

"I would've cleaned up if i knew you were coming. Your sister says you've been extremely busy. I was just gonna ask her to ask you if you could drop by one day," Kohaku blabbered out to him.

Sango let out a fake cough for attention. Kohaku smiled at his big sister.

"Ariagato(?) Sango-chan," Kohaku said in a little kids voice.

"Your welcome. Now go ahead and show Ikamu around, I'm gonna go downstairs and help mom," Sango announced and walked out of Kohaku's room. As she headed downstairs, she could hear her mom singing a celine dion song. Sango sighed as she ran down the stairs in eagerness.

"Hey mom!" Sango shouted.

"Hello Sango. You're gonna come to give me a hand? Or just frost?" her mom asked, eyes twikling in delight.

"Frosting! Of course," Sango said as she went to the cupboard to get some frosting.

"Buttercream," her mom quickly reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. Mind if I take some pieces of you cake to school?" Sango questioned. She took out a butterknife from the cabinet.

"Take 1/4 of it. We can't finish the whole thing," her mom stated as she washed the dishes from dinner.

"Thanks," Sango said. She jerked opened the cap and started frosting the cake.

"Gosh sweetie, I've been seeing this man, you know, after the other one that I dumped," her mom started.

"Uh huh..." Sango knew this was coming. Suprisingly, she was interested. I mean...it could mean a new dad.

"Well he's been awfully nice.Everytime I ask him about his family, he waves it off and says he'd answer me at a better time," her mom continued,"And I'm really interested in him."

"I suggest you go straight out and ask why he won't mention his family to you. If he replies with the same answer, just...wave it off. Try that for the next few dates, he's gotta spill soon. Before he proposes...and if he does," Sango made out easily.

"You really should take up phsycology," her mom complimentated with a "thank you" smile.

Sango nodded and continued frosting. She could here Ikamu and Kohaku upstairs fumbling around.

* * *

Carrying a plastic container in one and, she waved goodbye to Ikamu and thanked him for the ride and headed back to her dorm.

* * *


	5. The morning date

* * *

The alarm exploded in her ear as her eyes snapped open. She slammed her alarm and heard a clang as it hit the floor. Slipping out of bed, she headed to the closet. 'At least I'm not late,' she thought to herself. She had a well good 'ol hour before school started. She'd have enough time to do stuff.

She slipped on dark jeans and a yellow cami. She paired it with her silver star earrings and quickly tied up her hair. Sango quickly got herself ready before she suddenly remembered...

"HOLY SHIT! KURASAKI!" she yelled. Now, she was moving fast. He would be waiting for her. At the school gate by now.

* * *

Sure enough, he was. His sleek brown shirt was neatly on with black jeans. 

"I am SO sorry, I got to sleep late and I almost forgot!" Sango exclaimed as she stumbled to him.

"Sure," he said, "We're going to a diner...sorry for my choice, but my mom works there and she wants to see everyone I ask out...so..."

"No problem, it's totally fine. Maybe i'll introduce the place to my mom," Sango smiled. Kurasaki smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked to the diner across the street from Ikamu's home...

* * *

"MOM!" Ikamu yelled as they got in. I short american lady with a garden dress and aporn rushed over and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs..." Sango paused and waited for an introduction.

"Pawn. Mrs. Jane Pawn," filled the pleasent lady.

"Good morning Mrs. Pawn," Sango continued, offering a polite smile.

"Ohh...she's such a darling apart from the other girls that want to go out with you. They stop by here all the time and ask for Kurasaki and I say, "Oh, he's out with his girlfriend," and now...it is true!" Mrs. Pawn cheered.

"Mother, we need breakfast before classes, please," he reminded, a bit of blush brushing his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, right away," she stated as she lead the too to a table next to a window. Sango and Ikamu sat down.

"What was that about?" Sango inquired.

"All the girls want to go out with me...most of them drunkies or strippers. Assholes to me...but anyway, you just met my second mother. Not my birth mother. You might meet her someday," Ikamu continued, brushing off the subject.

"How do those girls know you?" Sango pressed on.

Ikamu had a frustrated look on but continued, "My dad's a bar person. Grown up in a bar. He finds pleasent ladies and gets them pregnent or charms them. The only person he was caught up with besides this mom, was the other one. A successful buisiness woman. Don't ask me how that happened."

"Sorry," Sango murmured as she stared at the menu.

Kurasaki edged the menu to a point where he could glance at Sango once in a while. He already knew what he would have. And he knew girls were uncomfortable with long silences and staring. He was on his best behavior today...for her.

Sango set down the menu and pateintly waited for a waiter. When the waiter came...actually, when his mom came, Kurasaki ordered his usual and Sango ordered two pancakes.

"So do you enjoy school? I mean...like...you don't wait for summer, just wait for the next thing to happen?" Kurasaki questioned.

"Umm...I kinda wait for the next thing to happen. I mean summer...well it's very boring. So I'd rather be in school than be in summer," Sango answered.

"Oh. I like the summer better. I'd have more free time an all...so...I'd rather have summer," Kurasaki admitted. Sango nodded, but Kurasaki could see that this conversation wasn't going so well. He decided to highten his questions, "So how was your date with Miroku?"

Sango blinked some, but answered him, "Well it was actually a double-date, and Miroku couldn't think of anyone else to go with. Eventually, Miroku made a date with the other girl."

"Aren't you a bit frustrated?" Kurasaki inquired, curiously.

"Not really...you see, Miroku's a lecher...so...I have no problem with him going out with someone else for a change," Sango easily responded. Kurasaki nodded as his mom came back and placed the dishes in front of them.

"Kura, your coming back this afternoon to waiter, right dear?" his mom asked.

"Sorry mum, I gotta go visit Mrs. Silverstein," Kurasaki replied. His mom nodded with a new expression...kinda like frustration.

"I see. So you're coming back to waiter at dinner," she replied and left them.

"Mrs. Ella Silverstein is my birth mom," Kurasaki quickly mentioned to Sango so she wouldn't be suspicious. She nodded and drizzled on the syrup.

* * *

Yukari Winter's Notes:

Yes I know, very short crappy chapter. Shitty, crappy, short so i get the point. Don't worry, the next ones would be better.


	6. Appointments

"And so we will see that x equals 13. Correct Ms. Sango?" Proffesser Allen questioned.

Sango looked at the board and nodded slowly. Proffesser Allen returned to his lecture on variables as Sango returned to doodling on a piece of paper. She was drawing a random girl from her mind's eye. As the Proffesser started towards her, she flipped the page casually and her notes were there. He glanced over her shoulder and nodded in approvement. She continued doodling on the desk with her eraser. Sango was a pretty good artist. Once in a while she would put down her eraser and take some notes on the board and then go back to doodling, and when Proffesser Allen came back, she'd brush off the eraser marks and re-draw whatever she was drawing.

Meanwhile...

Miroku scribbled down his notes randomly across the page as Proffesser Rax wrote across the board. Ayumi and him talked about the "dance" that was coming up. And she was going with some other dude, which Miroku really didn't mind. But it was just...the dance was the day right after Sango's birthday, and he was prepared for neither! Her birthday was 4 days away. Uncoincously you he scribbled someone's name on his notes.

A cute plump girl glanced over and let out a soft gasp, "DUDE...are you gay!" she yelled aloud. Heads turned. As Proffesser Rax wrote a detention for the girl, Miroku studied the name. Ikamu. Why was the name important? Well...Miroku's mind clicked at that momment. Ikamu would be his special helper, let's just say that.

* * *

Miroku knocked softly on Ikamu's dorm. It was immediatly answered by his room mate, Kakashi. 

"Hey Miroku, what brings you to this humble dorm?" Kakashi questioned sarcasticly.

Miroku just opened the door wider and saw Ikamu typing on the computer. "Just let me in Ka," Miroku grunted as he stumbled into their dorm. The dorm was a very interesting combination. Ikamu's half was pretty neat with homework notes and cars. Kakashi's side was a bit messy with street fighters and other junk. Ikamu arched his head back to stretch, and spotted Miroku.

"What's up?" he asked. He turned his chair around.

"Well..." Miroku sat down on a stool and looked at Kakashi quickly, "I gotta few problems and need your help. Mind coming over to my dorm later? Or that tea place again?"

Ikamu thought for a few seconds, "I gotta finish my column, and I'm gonna fill with Sango in her afternoon shift. I'll be back around 6 or 7. I'll stop by your dorm then."

Kakashi smirked stupidly from the sidelines, "You got a few hand slipping problems? Or chick flocking issues?" he asked. Miroku glared at Kakashi, and Kakashi's smirk immediatly disappeared.

"As a matter of a fact, no to both of them. You got some stupid thoughts in your brain," Miroku teased.

"You wouldn't ever know," Ikamu mumured. Then he stood up, "Well, I gotta see if the disk will print the the computer lab so see you later." He headed out the door with a floppy disk in his hand. Miroku followed soon after leaving the dumbfounded Kakashi in the room.

* * *

Sango slammed her math book shut and yawned, "Finally finished!" She closed her eyes and stretched. Looking out her window, she saw the afternoon sun and checked her watch. She threw her jacked on and slipped into her sneakers. "I hope I'm not too late."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Sango arrived at the front of Kaede's shop and saw Ikamu's McLaren drive buy to the back. Entering the shop, she spotted Kaede at the register. "Good afternoon Kaede-baba."

Kaede looked up and smile, "Good day child. Kai is handling the register. Ikmau's filling in for Akita. You're doing your service with him today." Sango nodded and put on her aporn, just as Ikamu came in. They smiled to each other and Ikamu went to the back. A customer came in. Specificlly a woman and a toddler.

"Hello, may I help you?" Sango asked, smiling warmly. The toddler smiled with a missing tooth as the mom thought for a second.

"Yes, do you have lunch boxes here?" she asked. Sango nodded and lead the way to the left corner of the shop.

"We have normal lunchboxes found in stater brothers and vons. We also have asian themed boxes, with a compartment for chopsticks, forks, and spoons. We have children and adult varities," Sango said in a kind voice. The woman nodded and looked at the yellow asian themed box with a clear cap and an additional fork and chosticks inside.

Ikamu appeared next to Sango and whispered something in her ear. Sango nodded.

"If you have any questions, please ask me, Sango. You can also ask about recipie books and other food-related questions and Ikamu here will help you," Sango informed as she smiled warmly again. The woman nodded and smiled back. Ikamu lead Sango a few yards away from the customers.

"We have new stocks of recipite books. Most for children, so they cost about $8.00. Be sure to inform them about this too. Children can also assist in the making of these snacks," Ikamu stated to Sango in a whisper. Sango nodded. The woman motioned to them and they walked to her.

"About these boxes, do they come in other colors?" the woman asked.

"Yes. But we have to order them. We only have the colors shown here and..."

"Green in the back. We also have designs on them with more colors, just 5 cents more," Ikamu finished for Sango. The child tugged on Ikamu's hand and asked him.

"Do they have Blue's Clues?" he inquired cutely. Ikamu nodded and motioned Sango to bring that one out. Sango went to the back and took a blues clues lunch box, and a power rangers one, just in case. She also brought the green one back to the customers. Handing them to Ikamu to explain, she went to the register and took a look at their current profit with Kai.

"We're getting busier everyday, huh?" Sango wondered aloud. Kai nodded and adjusted his glasses. He turned back to his novel and continued reading. Sango smirked, she liked how Kai had eyes all over him, he could read a book, attend a customer's purchase, and watch the store all at once. Sango turned back to the front where another customer entered.

It was Inuyasha.

"Eh Sango, do you guys have those color coded bookmark things?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly. Sango laughed and lead him to the rack with stationaries.

"You came all the way here for these?" Sango giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome's orders. More chemistry studying..." Inuyasha declared, "...and by the way, you think you could tutor me sometime? My chemistry grades are dropping. Kagome doesn't like it. Neither does Kikyou." Sango looked back at the clock and nodded

"Sure," she said, as she thrust two bags of colored bookmarks at him, "I'll go back at 6:30. Meet you at the cafe i guess." Inuyasha smirked.

"Thanks a bunch, my brother might be driving and picking us up," he added.

"Woah. He's actually doing that?" Sango echoed, suprised.

"Citizenship grades are suggested by me. Since I'm around him a lot. I made him take me around the place. He's outside parked right now," Inuyasha shrugged. Sango laughed and motioned him to go to the cash register. He took out his maroon wallet and took out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to Kai, who's head was apparently in his book. Kai punched numbers in.

"Want your recipt?" Kai asked as he put in the ten.

"No. Keep the change," Inuyasha said. Kai pushed the drawer back in as Inuyasha turned. He waved to Sango and she waved back as she saw another guest come in. Following behind them were another pair of guests.

'Busy busy day...' Ikamu thought as he watched Sango and the entrance.

* * *

Yukari Winter:

yes yes, go ahead and complain .I'm running outta ideas AND i've forgotten to update for two months.


End file.
